Imhotep
"IMHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTEP!" ~ Imhotep introducing himself to Jack Jarren in Absolute Chaos - Episode 12: Monsters Galore. Imhotep is a Mummy who serves the Irken Empire, & has been known for making a significant impact to Egyptian history when he was Human. But after being given a new body for his soul when the empire revived him, one could barely tell he used to be one of the greatest geniuses in all of Egypt. He is a main character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. Appearance Imhotep's old body featured tan skin & a bald head, but in his newer body, his skin was made a bit lighter, & he also has dark brown hair with facial hair. Most of his head is concealed in a white mask, which is made of organic material & has now permanently fused to his face. He has no visible nose, but his nostrils can still be seen at the right angle. He usually wears a green shirt with the Irken Empire's symbol on it, showing his loyalty, & he also wears jewel-encrusted golden armor with blue lining around his neck. He has said before that he only wears it on special occasions, but now he wears it all the time. History To be added Personality Imhotep is loyal, dedicated, & happy to serve the Irken Empire, doing whatever he can to please his superiors. Being reborn into a new world & adapting to a new culture, he has gone through much change indeed, but he welcomes it. He has never truly wronged anyone, & he plans to keep it that way. He is widely respected amongst fellow imperials for his friendly demeanor. Imhotep may be goofy & incredibly silly based on his extreme interests in dank memes, but he is wise beyond expectation. When he was a Human, his studies were exemplary, inventing such wonders as the pyramids themselves. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Mummy Strength: Imhotep is considerably strong, despite not being much of a physical fighter. He can best the Penny Thief, snap people's necks with little effort, & can bite metal without breaking his teeth. His maximum strength is unknown. * North Star Chop: A technique he does not use often, Imhotep can chop at blinding speeds. He once did this to a Wollip, completely shattering his spine in the process. Mummy Speed: Imhotep is much quicker than he is stronger. He write full sentences at blinking speed & run across great distances within short amounts of time. When submerged, he can swim fast enough to dodge bullets, as seen with his fight against the Mad Artist. His top running speed is 275 miles per hour. * Naruto Run: As a speedster, Imhotep can utilize the Naruto Run to become more aerodynamic & accelerate his speed. He does this a lot. Invulnerability: Like most Mummies, Imhotep has a high pain threshold. He has recovered from losing his hand, being bitten by the Screaming Skull, getting shot in the foot by a magnum revolver, recovered from an attack by the Mad Artist's crayon, withstood the High Priest Not to Be Described's Distortion Flute, & even survived a small dosage of Quachil Uttaus' Deadly Dust Touch. Self-Regeneration: Outfitted with specialized synthetic tissue, Imhotep can regenerate his wounds very quickly. This was shown when he was able to stop his hand from bleeding after Hogulus cut it off, as well as when Zerpentine shot him in the foot, only for him to immediately recover & chase after his enemy. Immortality: Imhotep is immortal in that he is immune to aging. However, he can still be killed if you're powerful enough to do it to him. Skilled Marksmanship: Imhotep has been seen proficiently using photon blasters before, & will use them only when necessary. Limited Environmental Adaptation: As a gift from Santa Maria, Imhotep can adapt his body to certain environments on a whim. It is unknown as to how far this ability can go. Special Powers Intellect: Do not be fooled by his goofy demeanor; Imhotep is wise beyond his years. Recognized as a master architect, along with countless other professions, Imhotep is one of the most intelligent Non-Irken people in the Irken Empire. Dank Meme Empowerment: Imhotep appears to be empowered by dank memery. Magic: Even when he was Human, Imhotep knew some knowledge regarding magic. But when he was reborn in the modern world, he learned how to use more advanced magic. * Telepathy: Imhotep can mentally communicate with others. On a couple of occasions, he has even been seen doing so by communicating through dead bodies. * Fusion: Imhotep is fusion compatible, as he has fused with Jack on several occasions to become Jackhotep. He does this by using the Fusion Dance technique. * RUNNING IN THE 90'S: Imhotep has only used this power a couple times, but he can cause his surroundings to flash colorfully while he's running. This increases both his speed & his durability, though he is slightly clumsier while using this power. * The Mummy's Curse: A power not often used anymore, Imhotep can inflict curses onto people. He always gives multiple curses, & they all go in a sequential order. First, he causes a flood. Second, he unleashes a series of horrible music. Third, & worst of all, he releases a swarm of flesh-eating locusts. * Pyramid Beam: Imhotep's most powerful attack; by using the Eye of Horus, signaled by him making a triangular hand gesture over his forehead, Imhotep can fire a golden beam of magical energy. It can destroy meteors & skyscrapers, but using this attack causes Imhotep great pain, as he screams uncontrollably while doing so. Equipment Golden Staff: As of recently, Imhotep has acquired an ancient Egyptian staff which is gold in color. It is unknown if this has any mystic properties, or of he just carries around as a weapon & nothing more. Photon Blaster: On his mission to steal the cure to the Quaternary Plague, Imhotep was given a photon blaster to use. It can blast projectiles of light energy. Metal Detector: Claudius gave Imhotep a special metal detecting device that was forged on Invidia. It's apparently compatible with magical gemstones, which in conjunction, can release a beam of electromagnetic energy. Shamrock Stone: During his chase with Xorbyent Zerpentine, Imhotep was given a magical gemstone by Dan, though its powers were never truly defined. As the name implies, it has shamrock shape on top of it. Spear: Imhotep has wielded a spear on one occasion. Gas Mask: In LOOKS LIKE IT'S PLAGUING TIME, Imhotep can be seen wearing a golden steampunk gas mask. It appears to be of the same design as Doombringer's second mask. Weaknesses Although Imhotep was once a brilliant genius, his new body gave his soul a new brain to work with, & is therefore not as smart as he used to be. Rest assured, he's not exactly an idiot; he's just silly. In R4NDOMN355: Running in the Snow, Imhotep claimed he was colorblind, but this hasn't really been a prevalent feature as of lately. It could be possible that he is only partially colorblind, just like Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda. In regards to his curse, he can only issue it if the person, or people being cursed have stolen something from him, or have directly threatened someone close to him. If either are returned to him, Imhotep must abide by the rules & lift the curse. Trivia * His real-world counterpart was the Chancellor to Pharaoh Djoser, & was recognized as the God of Medicine. He also allegedly built the first pyramid, or at the very least, was the first to think of using columns for building support. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Magical Entities Category:Mummies Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Magic Users Category:Dank Category:Weirdos Category:Intellects Category:Irken Empire Category:Ancient Category:Undead Category:Minions Category:SBB Participants